Final Moments
by Alsaturriad
Summary: Gaius Baltar has been elected President; Laura visits Bill for comfort before heading to New Caprica. Very subtle romance, but it is there ;


Gaius Baltar was just sworn in as President of the Colonies only a few hours ago. Admiral Adama was given the order to set course for New Caprica, the planet the fleet would soon be inhabiting for the rest of their lives. The Admiral hated the idea, however he was obliged to follow direct orders given by the President. He left Colonial One, and commanded Lieutenant Gaeta to set the course. That was 45 minutes ago. Bill was now in his quarters, sitting on his armchair wading off a migraine that was encroaching. Just as he was winning the fight against his headache and drifting into sleep, there was a knock on the door.

"Admiral, we have the... Miss Roslin is at the door, Sir."

Bill passed his hands through his hair then said, "Let her in."

Laura entered through the hatch and greeted him with a weary smile. She invited herself to a seat on the couch while he stood to greet her.

"You don't need to stand Bill. It's not like if I am president."

Bill looked straight at her without even saying a word. His face lacked any sort of emotion, only fatigue. He eventually sat back down on his chair, then bent down his head. He slowly removed his glasses and rested them on the side table. The dead silence was driving Laura crazy. She had to break it somehow. She had to because she did not want to break down in front of Bill. She hated crying. She hated looking weak in front of those she cared for. Besides, she came to him to talk her feelings and relieve herself from the built up anger, sadness and fear that was locked up inside her mental prison.

"Bill."

There was a slight pause before she heard him answer.

"Yes, Laura."

"I don't know if I can go on anymore. I... I can't..." Tears started flowing before she could finish her sentence. She buried her face in her arms to retain any form of pride she had left. Bill couldn't help it but walk over to her and sit next to her on the couch. He gently put an arm around her back and rubbed little circles to calm her down. Laura's sobs eventually calmed down before she looked up at him.

"You probably think I am a complete wimp, huh?"

"Of course not Laura. I was just about to start crying myself."

They shared a heavy laugh together.

"I don't think I am going down on that planet Bill. I feel it in my guts that something dark is coming."

"Laura. If there is any consolation, I will be right here guarding the fleet the entire time. I believe that it's a bad idea too, but I have my orders. Besides, from this point on, you are officially homeless!"

With that last statement, Laura immediately sat up and punched Bill in his side.

"That is not even funny Bill! I can't believe you are making jokes concerning the fleet's present disposition. I thought you were better than that."

"Sometimes Laura you just have to let go until the time is right and an opportunity reveals itself."

Bill couldn't help but hold his side where Laura just abused him. She couldn't help but laugh at him.

"With a punch like that, I can join the military."

Bill chuckled then retorted, "With a punch like that, you could end up in the Brig."

"Well, that doesn't seem like a bad idea. At least I'll have somewhere to stay before we head off to New Caprica... or maybe I wouldn't even have to go to New Caprica?"

Bill picked up on her flirting and decided to play along.

"You know, that would not be such a bad idea. I have gotten used to seeing you all the time."

Laura's face immediately became flushed. She moved her eyes slowly to Bill's lips then quickly looked away. She felt her heart beat faster. What was she thinking? Would he be offended? Is she really ready for a relationship right after being crushed by the fleet's election? She waited for him to make the next move. Bill was always attracted to Laura, ever since she set foot on Galactica during the decommissioning 2 years ago. Even though throughout their interactions they butted heads, he was attracted to her sinister, ever-so-calm personality and he admired how she almost always got her way. He was glad that they were now friends and would be even happier if he could become romantically involved with her. Only his mind was telling him it would be a bad idea but his heart was a little more convincing. Bill took up Laura's challenge. He put his arm around her waist and gently but firmly pulled her closer to him. He felt Laura jump a little. She turned her head to face him but she said nothing. Bill took his free hand and held one of hers on her lap.

"Laura," he said in a deep, sultry voice. "I wish you could stay here with me, believe me, but..." Laura stopped him in his tracks and squeezed his upper arm with her free hand.

"Bill, I..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Admiral, you have Mrs Tigh out here to see you."

"Let her in," Bill commanded as he let go of Laura. Ellen entered before Bill or Laura could make some distance between themselves on the couch. Ellen, of course, noticed their closeness and couldn't help but tease.

"Laura, how nice it is to see you again. I see you have found somewhere to stay for the while."

Before Laura could answer, Bill intervened.

"What is it you wanted, Ellen?"

"Well, Bill, I just wanted you to know that I am heading down to New Caprica when we arrive."

"I don't understand why you need to tell me this. Shouldn't you be speaking with Saul about this?"

"Well that's why I'm here Bill. Maybe you could persuade Saul to come with me? There won't be anything to do up here anyway."

Ellen noticed Laura remove her glasses and rub her nose bridge. She began to feel like such an idiot, interrupting whatever they were doing.

"You know what Bill? I'll convince him myself." Ellen said goodbye to Laura and exited the hatch. Laura closed her eyes and leaned back into the couch. Bill watched her in silence for a while then softly grazed her jawline with the back of his hand. Laura hummed and a smile grew on her face. She turned until her lips met his knuckles and kissed them. She opened her eyes and they both looked at each other; joy and sorrow all blended together. They would soon be separated. They were never going to be together. What were they thinking? At that moment, the phone rang. They shared a last moment before he walked over to his armchair and picked up the phone. Saul called him to inform him that they arrived at New Caprica's coordinates. He was expected in the CIC. He hung up then turned to Laura.

"I have to go."

"We are... here, aren't we?"

"Yes."

Laura tried to hide her disappointment but failed.

"Don't worry Laura. I'll visit whenever I can." Bill walked over and pulled her to her feet. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, to which she accepted and returned. He put his hands on her waist and squeezed her tightly. She melted in his arms while the tears began to flow again. There was another call over the wireless causing Bill to reluctantly let go of Laura and leave the room to head to the CIC and relay the fleet's success of finding the planet to President Baltar, which would soon be their home- Laura's home, but not his.


End file.
